


Hope Finds A Way

by BrendanAurabolt



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendanAurabolt/pseuds/BrendanAurabolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Angharad Splendid fell off the War Rig and tumbled under the wheels of Immortan Joe's Ripper, everyone including Joe thought her and her unborn child dead. Joe moves to retrieve her and finds what looks like a corpse without a heartbeat. Knowing the baby in her belly is unviable if it were to be cut out of her, he leaves her in the wasteland to pursue the others. What no one could have imagined was Splendid and her baby were both very much alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope Finds a Way

**Author's Note:**

> An update: I posted everything after the opening chapter as I wrote it on Fanfiction.net. A simple copy+paste. Feel free to disregard the dated "updates" in the chapter notes for Chapters 2 and 3.

When Furiosa left to barter safe passage through the canyon, Splendid didn't feel frightened by the blood bag pointing a gun at her now any more than she did when he pointed his jammed shotgun at her a short time earlier. She was more concerned for the lives of herself, the other Ex-Wives and most importantly, the innocent life growing in her belly. While Dag was also pregnant, her swell was barely noticable. Splendid, on the other hand was halfway through her sixth month. In just two and a half more months, her child would be born and born free if things went well.

Splendid glanced at the stranger, who insisted she stay in the cab. Was it insurance? Apology for his earlier behavior? Or what he planning to shoot her? She had no idea. The baby within her suddenly shifting caused her to gasp audibly. She immediately covered her mouth with both hands, remembering Furiosa mentioned earlier she told her contact she would be alone. With Immortan Joe minutes away from their location, they couldn't afford to be delayed any more than they already were.

"You said you'd have company but my men counted three war parties!" Splendid heard the man talking to Furiosa exclaim. He was clearly furious. Not good. The stranger seemed to have the same idea, for he quietly climbed into the driver's seat to await the signal. The baby suddenly kicked Splendid in the ribs hard, causing her to cry out in pain. If the men didn't hear her before, they certainly heard her that time.

"Fool, go!" Furiosa roared. The stranger Furiosa named Fool stepped on the gas as gunfire erupted around them. Furiosa and the others entered the cabin just as they cleared the canyon. Furiosa fired at the bikes that got in range while the stranger provided suppressing fire while driving. The sounds of bullets and explodinng vehicles rocked the War Rig. Splendid felt her heart race when she saw their pursuers throw molotov cocktails at the cab. Even if they knew Immortan Joe's Wives were inside and two were carrying his heirs, she doubted they would be spared.

It was ironic to her that in order to save the life of her unborn child, lives were being taken. The stranger leaned out of the window to shoot one of the bikers, dropping him in mid-air. The War Rig's compartment where she hid with the others was sweltering but the cab was only slightly better. Everyone was sweating, but due to the pregnancy Splendid was drenched in sweat.

She swallowed hard as she lifted her linen tunic, revealing her glistening belly and rubbed it with her hands. Her belly felt warmer than before. The baby's frenzied movements terrified her as she knew the intense heat wasn't good for the baby. If she didn't cool down soon, she was in danger of going into early labor and losing the baby and that scared her more than the spent Anti-Seed casing that landed in her lap. Again, the irony that mere inches separated the life inside her from some of the life-taking weapons being fired around them. It was far more valuable to give life than to take life.

"Are you okay?" Dag asked when she saw Splendid's pained expression. She nodded silently and looked up at the right sideview mirror in time to see Joe had caught up to them already.

"Reload!" Furiosa exclaims as she ducks inside to avoid the motorbike whizzing overhead, shoving her spent shotgun into Splendid's lap.

"I can't." she replies, barely audible. Realizing her companion is not well, Capable takes the weapon from her and begins reloading it with more Anti-Seed. How she could remain calm enough to load more Anti-Seed into the life-taking weapons, Splendid had no idea as she watches Capable work.

"Now!" Furiosa exclaims as Joe bears down on them.

"It's not ready!" Capable exclaims as she hurriedly reloads. Fool suddenly turned and fired his handgun through the rear window, dropping the biker who'd boarded clear off. Spendid ducked for cover just in time to miss getting shot in the head, her hands protecting her belly. As bullets ricocheted off the War Rig's exterior, Splendid thought of something: Joe wouldn't dare shoot one of them, especially not her. She got up and swung the door open just as Joe had come close enough for a clear shot at Furiosa. As she thought, he froze when he saw her emerge.

" _That_ belongs to me!" he roared, pointing at her belly.

"We're not your property!" she yelled back as Capable held on to her to keep her from falling out of the cab. Scowling, the Warlord eased off the gas to try the other side, but Splendid moved quicker and got there first.

"Come back to me, Angharad!" Joe roared.

"Never!" she shot back just before the War Rig hit a bump in the road. Splendid nearly lost her balance but Toast grabbed her arm in time.

"Come back inside!" Furiosa shouted above the gunfire and explosions.

"It's okay!" she replied as she cupped her free arm over her belly protectively. At that moment a cocktail hit the side of the War Rig, knocking Splendid clear out of the cab. She barely managed to hang on to the side of the rig as both Joe and the others screamed her name. She tried to reach the door again but another cocktail explosion rocked the cab and sent her flying into the air. The last thing Splendid saw before hitting the ground was Joe's Ripper bearing down on her. She blacked out the moment she hit the ground.

Seeing Splendid fall from the War Rig, Immortan Joe swerved to avoid running over her just in time and stopped the vehicle. He found her unmoving where she lay on the side of the road. Struck with anguish, he screamed as he held her in his arms. His war band formed up around him and his personal Organic Mechanic was summoned at once to attend to her.

"How is she?" Joe asked once night came.

"Not too good." he replied, adding. "She's breathin' her last."

"And the child?" Joe pressed. The medic took out a cyllander and pressed it against her belly. He could barely make out a heartbeat.

"Can't hear anying in there." he replied, adding "And not viable. Might have survived with another month." Everyone within earshot instantly became silent. Rictus nervously looked between the medic and his father, fearful of what would happen next. "Want me to cut it out?"

"No, we leave her behind." Joe replied, adding "We'll come back for the body. Bringing back the others comes first."

"You got it, boss." The medic replied as he motioned for Rictus to pick up the body. Grabbing some tarp and a week supply of food, water and Mother's Milk the pair walked a short distance away from the war band. Finding a shaded area, Rictus gently set Splendid down. "I'll take care of the rest." the medic says to Rictus, motioning for him to head back. He then sets the supplies down next to Splendid's body and covers her with the brown tarp he brought along. This would keep the body hidden from anyone who happened to be passing by. If anyone got curious and found the body, the supplies would ensure her body remained unspoiled. As he gets up to leave, the medic pressed his hand against her belly one more time. He feels movement and shakes his head sadly, thinking of what could have been before leaving.

* * *

A sharp kick to her ribs woke Splendid with a jolt. She took in a lungful, surprised that she was still alive. When she opened her eyes, she saw light pouring in through holes. She quickly realized she had been covered with a sheet. Then she remembered the last thing she saw before losing consciousness. She tore the sheet free and slowly sat up, her eyes confirming her initial suspicion: She'd been left for dead. She was relieved and friightened at the same time at the realization. Relieved Joe left her for dead and frightened she was alone in the middle of the wasteland.

Remembering how she wound up in the ditch, she checked herself for hurts and broken bones. Not a one. It seems the fall omly knocked the air from her lungs. Splendid touched her belly and held her breath, focusing inward. After several tense moments, she breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the baby kick. They were both alright! Knowing she and her child were fine, Splendid turned her attention to the tarp that covered her until now. When she tore the rest of it free, she found a bag filled with supplies: Food, Mother's Milk and several water canteens. Parched, Splendid took one of the water canteens and drank it greedily, emptying the life-giving clear fluid in seconds. She drank half of another before feeling sated, breathing heavily afterward.

"I hope that felt as good to you as it did to me." Splendid said as she rubbed her belly with content, remembering how hot she was in the War Rig. From the books she read back at the Citadel, she knew her baby was surrounded by fluid inside her. The more fluid that surrounded it, the better. She checked the bag of supplies and quickly realized what she had would only last three more days at most. If she wasn't pregnant, she was sure she ccould make it last a little longer. It was probably wishful thinking to hope the others would come looking for her. Just like Joe, it was likely she was dead to them. Given the circumstances, it was probably better that way than hope for a miracle.

Splendid knew keeping herself and her baby alive were priority. Finding a water source would certainly help with that. She stuffed the tarp inside the supply and slowly stood, cradling her belly with one hand to steady herself due to the shift in her center of gravity in her front. She then threw the supply bag over her shoulder to serve as a counter weight and started off Southeast. of the canyon entrance. She wanted to get as far away from the canyon as possible in case any Scavengers were lying in wait to ambush her.

The relentless sun beat down on her back, neck and shoulders, slowly searing her exposed flesh. From its position, Splendid knew it to be morning, which meant sundown was a good twelve hours away. After walking for a few hours, she reached into the supply bag and fished out the half-filled canteen, drinking the rest of the water to the last drop. She was about to discard it but stopped herself. Anyone who happened to go this way would find it and know someone had recently come this way before the sand had time to hide it. She begrudgingly put it back inside the bag and pulled out a bottle of Mother's Milk.

Mother's Milk was the favored beverage of those who called the citadel home in place of water. Immortan Joe only allowed the people a three-day supply of water every two weeks, as much of it was used to grow crops. Splendid also knew Mother's Milk came from women who were once Breeders but could no longer bear children. When Joe learned she and Dag were with child, he forbid them from drinking it anymore. "Not good for the baby." he told them though it was never explained why. She touched the mouth of the bottle to her lips but stopped when she felt the baby's movements stopped her. She looked down in time to see a slight bulge-like imprint on her belly.

"You don't want me to drink this, either." Splended stated though she meant it as a question to her unborn child. Then she realized it: The white liquid came from women who themselves had developed various maladies and deformaties in exchange for increased lactation. She threw the bottle into the sand and cupped her belly, fearful the Mother's Milk she'd drunk before she became pregnant could still harm her baby. She then unloaded the rest of the Mother's Milk as well, making the bag much lighter. After walking for a few more hours, Splendid came to an outcrop of large rocks. She looked around but could not find any water, but there were no animal nests and even better, there was an interior where she coulf stay cool and hidden from anyoone that hapened to be passing by.

Splendid hoisted herself over the opening and slowly lowered herself inside. Despite th heat outside, the floor and walls were very cool. She thought about getting a fire going beneath the opening but was afraid it would give her away to danger. There was enough space for her to stand and walk inward a little. She set down the supply bag and arched her back, almost wishing she could relieve herself of her other budren as easily. Sighing, Splendid decided to wait until nightfall to get a better sense of her bearings outside. It was probably better to rest now for the baby's sake, anyway. The sweat-drenched tunic was sticking to her skin so she decided to take it off. The sensation was slightly discomfortying as she peeled it off her spelled belly. Her breast covering followed. She spread the wet clothes out on the other side of the cavern to dry. She wanted to take a bath but would have to make do without one for the time being.

Returning to the supply bag, Splendid spread open the tarp and lay on it, using the bag as a pillow. She cool, damp air was refreshing compared to the scorched wasteland outside. When she put her hand on her belly, it was already feeling cool. Grabbing a canteen, she took a swig before setting it back down and watching her belly patiently. In reward for her patience, the baby within started to move. Splendid smiled as she watched her unborn child dance in her womb. At least for now, she knew she and her baby would be safe. She had aready decided to spend the night in the cavern so her body could cool down. Even if the child in her belly was fathered by an evil man, she would do everything she could to protect it.

"I love you, my child." Splendid whispered before drifting off the sleep.

* * *

When she awoke, Splendid realized it was dawn. She'd slept through the rest of the day and through the night into the next day. "I must have been more exhausted than I thought." She whispered to herself, remembering her body wasn't her own anymore. "Good morning, my child. I hope you're as rested as I am." The gentle kick she felt told her all was well with the baby. When she checked her clothes, she found that they had dried. She quickly slipped them on and packed everything back in the supply bag. Splendid carefully peeked outside, looking in all directions. Seeinng no movement in the distance, she hoists herself out of the cavern. To her relief, the footprints she'd made the day before were hidden by the sand.

Splendid takes a moment to remember every detail of the cavern's exterior. Before leaving, she is surprised to find a second opening near the bottom. Upon looking inside she finds not a cave but some discarded pants and even better, they're loose-fitting. She slips them on and also puts on the cloak she also finds. Both offer some protection from the merciless sunlight any any prying eyes. She then sets off with the cavern's location in mind. After walkinng for about an hour, Splendid hears a familiar sound coming from just ahead of her position. As she moves closer to the sound, she hears the unmistakble sound of flowing water. She mutes her excitement at her discovery when she realizes someone might be there right now. Splendid drops to her hands and knees, getting at low as her bump would allow and quietly crawls the rest of the way. She peeks over the ridge and sees a sspring with a water source. Even better, there wasn't a soul in sight.

"Gods be praised!" She exclaims before running to the edge of the cool spring, bending over and taking a long drink, stopping only to take a breath. After taking another long drink, Splendid refills her empty canteens. Looking around, Splendid finds several discarded containers. most are too damaged to use but she finds a large one in good shape and fills it with water. Looking around some more, Splendid finds some tools, some cloth, some rope and a hunting knife. While she doubted she could actually kill someone, Splendid decides to take the knife anyway to protect her baby if need be. The supply bag was now stuffed and almost too heavy for the pregnant woman to carry, Splendid decides to return to the cavern where she spent the night. It wasn't too far and the constant winds would hide her tracks on the way back.

Before that, she needed to pee. Finding some shade, she braces her back against the clift, removes her smallclothes and relieves herself, massaging her belly the whole time to coax the baby off her bladder. Feeling the babv shift, Splendid gathers her things and sets off. The sun is high in the sky when she returns to her shelter. She is relieved to see no one had discovered it since she left. Not only did she find shelter from the sun but a water supply not far away. If she could find a source of food, she could stay there at least until she gave birth. There, the elements alone would keep her well hidden.

"I think I'll stay here after all." Splendid remarks as she unpacks her supply bag, this time permanently. As she sets up a laudry line with the rope, part of the wall collapses to reveal another cavern. Surprised, Spelendid peeks inside and finds the tunnel leads to a much larger room below. Light is coming in from small openings in the rock formation above but too far below for anyone looking in to see inside. Should could probably safely light a fire for cooking in there.

"Looks like things are settled, then." She whispers as she rubs her belly. Splendid quickly moves her supplies to the lower cavern but leaves her wet clothes above to dry off. Remembering the large container of water she filled, she spies an area just large enough to serve as a tub for one person and pours the water in. It barely fills the bottom but that's fine; One of the other containers she left at the spring was big enough to fill with more water than she had. It was too big and heavy to carry but was sure she could drag it with the rope she found.

After settling in, Splendid returned to the spring to find everything as she left it. After filling the large container. she tied one end of the rope to it and dragged it across the wasteland back to the cavern. Using the rope, she gently eases the container into the opening and manages to bring it down to the lower cavern. Opening it, she fills the basin to the brim. She claps her hands in delight at her handiwork. Stripping off her clothes, Splendid climbed into the makeshift bath and properly washes herself. The movement from within her womb seemed to indicate the baby was pleased as well.

"Once you're born, it'll be you and me." She whispered as she put her hand on her belly. While she was frightened by the idea of giving birth alone, she was dead to everyone she knew. After drying off, Splendid washed the clothes she'd been wearing in the basis and then set them to dry on laundry line. She then turned her attention to the only remaining problem she had yet to solve: Food. Keeping her baby's needs in mind, she had another day and half's supply st the most. She wanted to eat less but remembered something one of her keepers once told her: If she didn't eat enough each day, the baby would look to her for nurishment. She couldn't imagine her child devouring her from the inside but it probably wasn't a good idea to starve herself.

Since there was still plenty of sun, Splendid decided to venture out once more in search of a food supply. She carried the hunting knife, two canteens and some cloth in her supply bag. She refills the canteen she drank from at the spring before continuing onward. After walking for about two hours, she came across the twisted remnants of a war party. Recognizing the crest on one of the ruined vehicles, she realizes it's Joe's. car parts and dead bodies litter the landscape. The buzzards that circled overhead were laying claim to the fresh meat.

"So much needless death and destruction." Splendid whispered as she spied Rictus' body. Whoever killed him knew to destroy the respirator he wore. Taking his hand, she pressed it against her belly. Despite the heat, his hand is stiff and cold. The baby seemed to shift so the hand was not close to it. "This is what death feels like, my child." Splendid said as she lifted her tunic and replaced the hand, pressing it against her bare belly. "Your older brother's spirit may be in Valhalla but this is what Anti-Seed did to his body. Your father's planted his seed inside me to make you just like he did in another woman to make your brother. Never forget."

After making sure everyone was really dead, she searched the wreckage in search of supplies. The one intact vehicle was out of fuel and she didn't have time to search the debris for a canister. To her suprise, she did find some food amid the wreckage. She stuffed as much as she could safely carry into her bag along with some medical supplies she also found. The food she found would last for two more weeks. She put the rest in two of the destroyed vehicles in case someone else happened to come by. She would return for them tomorrow. As she prepared for the long trip back to the cavern, Splendid found several guns and ammunition in working order amid the debris.

The projectile devices whose Anti-Seed took lives and a pregnant woman bearing Immortan Joe's heir. She had the knife of course but if she was attacked by someone wielding such a weapon, she'd have no chance. Sighing, she picked up a handgun and pressed it against her bump. "I swear on your life I will only use Anti-Seed to protect you." She whispers to her unborn child before stuffing the gun into her bag along with several magazines. Pausing for a moment, Splendid grabbed a rifle, repeated her vow and shouldered it. Satisfied, Splendid set off for her refuge, stopping at the well to refill. The sounds of explosions in the distance caught her attention. She looked south of her position and saw smoke and fire very far away. She was too far to see with her naked eye if there were any survivors bu decided to move before someone happened to notice the pregnant woman carrying supplies standing there.

Splendid quickened her pace, not allowing herself a moment's rest until she spotted the cavern. Upon seeing it, she broke into a full dash the rest of the way. Her muscles ached from having been pushed so hard so suddenly but she did not relax until she was safely in the lower chamber. Just descended below just before she collapsed in exhaustion, breathing hard. The frantic movement coming from her womb hurt a little but it was also comforting, as she knew her child was well. She pushed back her tunic and watched the baby's movements, likely in protest of the stress she demanded so suddenly in her condition. She was sure that her baby's heard was beating as fast as hers now.

"It's okay." She whispered as she rubbed her belly to calm the child. "We're ok now."


	2. Den Mother Splendid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, we are on the another part of the story ^_^
> 
> In this chapter, Splendid gains companions. They're original characters just to let folks know. The story's going to be at a somewhat slow pace. For those who may be wondering, yes she will find out Immortan Joe is dead and she will in this chapter. She will also find out her friends run the Citadel now but not in this chapter. Max may make an appearance, haven't decided yet. Furiosa definitely will, though.
> 
> As of this chapter I have read the four prequel Graphic Novels. Reading the last two (Where Max gets mixed up with a single mother and her daughter, who are randomly killed off at the end of the story) explained some of the hallucinations Max has in Fury Road. With the one about Furiosa, Splendid wanted her child to live free of the Citadel and she wanted it to live most importantly. The Graphic Novels are canon but were written after Fury Road.
> 
> One other thing: I noticed some glaring typos in the opening chapter. They will be fixed along with the next chapter. That said, all chapters will be at least 3,000 words each. Typing in the browser makes it super-easy to keep an accurate word count ^_^

XxX

Chapter 2: Den Mother Splendid

XxX

 

Splendid almost forgot where she was when she awoke the next morning. It was the first time since she awoke in the wasteland that she spent more than a moment thinking of her fellow Ex-Wives: Capable, Cheedo, Toast and Dag. She could only imagine their grief believing her dead. She felt guilty given she was the one who convinced the others they should escape and be free to decide their own destinies. She was the one who convinced Furiosa smuggling Immortan Joe's "prized possessions" was worth the risk. If the others were recaptured or even worse killed, she couldn't help but feel personally responsible for that.

 

It was a fear she pushed to the back of her mind when she found the debris field the day before. Rictus was a powerful man despite his lack of intelligence. She'd also recognized many other corpses as Joe's most trusted men. Expendable as far he cared. If he Joe was still alive, he would find replacements for them. It had been three days since Splendid found the cavern and one day since she decided to make it her home. The food she gathered from the debris field would keep her alive for two more weeks, which would be just enough to get her to her seventh month. She also had an endless supply of fresh, clean water not far away.

 

That's when she was reminded of the explosions she saw south of the spring. Likely more needless killing by Buzzards. Even so, it couldn't hurt to see if there was anything salvagable. She grabbed her supply bag and hastily stuffed two canteens, some cloth and her hunting knife into it. Pausing for a moment, she also put the handgun and some magazines for it in the bag. Just in case. She put on the pants she found up top, which fit comfortably below her bump. She put on a tank top, which barely covered her belly and threw her cloak on over it. It helped her attire not only fit comfortably but they matched the color of the scorched landscape. She'd stick out too much wearing her linen tunic. She took the sheathed knife out of her bag and secured it to the belt on her pants.

 

Finally satisfied, Splendid set out for the spring. As she took a moment to refill her canteen, she noticed fresh foorprints near the edge of the water. Either someone had recently passed through the area or-

 

"You there." a voice suddenly said. Instinctively, Splendid drew the knife and whirled in the direction the voice came from. Standing near the mouth of the spring's source was a young girl. The girl had short light brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her clothes, like her hair were caked with dirt and mud. Seeing the knife, the girl raised her hands to show she was unarmed.

 

"Who are you?" Splendid asked, not lowering the knife. "Are you alone?"

 

"My name is Ellie." the girl replied, her voice trembling. "We were ambushed on the road. They killed everyone and took the little we had. Only me and my older brother survived." That explained what she saw yesterday. Taking a breath, she lowered her knife.

 

"Where is he?" Splendid asked, adding "Your brother?"

 

"Dunn got beat up pretty bad." Ellie replied. "He asked me to find help. He said I should be fine since I'm just a kid. He said no one would bother him when they saw how beat up he looked. I never thought I'd find anyone so quickly."

 

"I live not far from here." Splendid said to her, motioning in the direction she just came from. "It's hidden from all sides. After we get your brother, I'll take you there if you'd like. You'll be safe."

 

"How long have you been living out here, miss?" Ellie asked in amazement. At this, Splendid couldn't help smiling.

 

"About three days." she said. "Now, come. Let's see this brother of yours." Ellie led the way. Just past the ridge they came to the burned-out husks of three vehicles, all still smoldering. They found Dunn pulling something out of one of the destroyed cars. It was a machete.

 

"Looks like they missed this." he remarked as he turned to face Ellie and Splendid. "Who are you?"

"My name is Angharad Splendid." she replied. "Everyone just calls me Splendid. I met your sister at the spring north of here. She told me about what happened. You ok?"

 

"Oh, this?" he asked, referring to his bandaged arm and leg. "Not as bad as it looks. Nothing's broken. Got any water on you?" Splendid took one of the canteens out of her bag and handed it to him. He drank every drop. "It's been a while since I tasted clean water. Thanks."

 

"No problem." Splendid replied as she returned the empty canteen to her bag.

 

"She says she lives not far from here, Dunn." Ellie told her brother. "Says we can go with her if we want. Says we'll be safe." Splendid nodded quietly, confirming his sister's words.

 

"Anyone else there?" Dunn asked.

 

"Just me." Splendid replied, adding "I've been there about three days. Planned on staying for a little while."

 

"Might be the best idea right now." Dunn remarked. "The men who attacked us...they were Immortan Joe's men. Told us he'd been killed the day before. Now there's someone new running things." Splendid gasped in surprise at the news. He was dead. The man whose child was growing in her belly was dead. If he was gone, then the others had to be safe.

 

"Did you know him?" Ellie asked, noting her surprise. She silently nodded.

 

"He got what was coming to him." she said simply. The siblings nodded in understanding. "We should get going. It wouldn't good to stay here too long. We can rest at the spring." Splendid led the way, followed by Ellie and then her brother. Along the way, the siblings took turns telling her about themselves. Their father was a miner and their mother was a mechanic. They worked odd jobs wherever they could to make just enough to get by. Dunn, who was sixteen worked on a farm taking care of crops at each place the family moved. They had actually bought some new seeds when they were attacked. The seeds were some of the few things their attackers didn't want. Twelve-year old Ellie wanted to be a Healer one day.

 

When the group arrived at the Spring, Splendid refilled the canteen while Dunn took a long drink of water. "This water will last for a long time." Dunn said after drinking his fill. "Several lifetimes at least."

 

"That's what I thought, too." Splendid replied as she smiled. She never gave it much thought but she guessed the water reserve likely came from a reservoir deep underground. Where there was water, there could be life. She took the canteen she just refilled and drank from it to replace the fluids she sweat out of her body. It was more important with the child growing in her belly. After emptying the bottle and refilling it she noticed Ellie looking at her with a curious expression.

 

"I meant to say this before this before but your belly is pretty big." the girl said, stating the obvious.

 

"Are you having a baby?"

 

"In two and a half months." she replied, feeling relieved the girl didn't ask if she was fat.

"Um...can I feel it?" the young girl asked, to which Splendid nodded quietly. Ellie put her hands on the bump and was greeted a moment later by the baby's kicking. "I can feel it!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Your baby's a strong one."

 

"One can only hope." said Splendid as she turned to Dunn. "Wanna feel it? It's as fun as it looks."

"Uh...sure." He replied as he walked ove to join his sister. The baby stopped moving just before he put his hand on her belly. "I don't feel anything."

 

"Just give it a moment." Splendid replied. Right after saying that, the baby started kicking again.

 

"Whoa, I felt that!" Dunn exclaimed, taking s step back. "Reminds me of Jess."

 

"Doesn't it?" Ellie added as she smiled. "She used to do that, too."

 

"Who's Jess?" Splendid asked. Hearing this, the moment of happiness in both children disappeared almost instantly.

 

"She was our baby sister." Dunn explained quietly. "Mama got real sick and she came out early. Died a few days after she was born. A healer said she might have lived if she waited another month. She was so tiny and frail. Didn't have a chance."

 

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Splendid replied, gently stroking Ellie's hair. "This wasteland goes out of its way to steal the hopes of the most innocent. Even the unborn are not beyond its reach. My child was created by a man with an evil heart but I've since learned to love my baby regardless. Where there is love, there is hope. Where there is hope, life finds a way."

 

"Life finds a way..." Ellie whispered softly as she rested her head against Splendid's bump. It was then that Splendid noticed how pale the young girl looked. When she touched her forehead, it felt very hot.

 

"Ellie, are you feeling okay?" She asked the girl.

 

"I'm just...a little tired..." Ellie replied before her legs gave out from under her.

 

"Ellie!" Dunn exclaimed as he ran to his sister.

 

"She has a fever." Splendid said to him. "We must get her somewhere cool and quickly. Can you carry her?" He nodded, scooping her up.

 

XxX

 

Splendid led the way to her cavern, helping Dunn get Ellie inside. She directed him to place her on the cool, damp surface where she spent her first night, remembering how quickly it cooled her body down. She then went to the lower chamber and grabbed one of her canteens, soaking some cloth with cold water. Returning to Ellie, she placed the wet rag on the girl's forehead.

 

"You're gonna be ok Ellie." Dunn said though it sounded like he wanted to convince himself more. "You'll be ok." Given what happened to their family, she couldn't blame him for being so scared. She laid her head on the girl's chest, listening to the flow of air entering and leaving her lungs.

 

"Breathing sounds good." Splendid said as she listened quietly. "She just needs some rest and to cool down." Then she remembered the basin in the lower chamber she took a bath in. She went to it and found much of the water had evaporated due to the dry, cool air. She would need to get more though it was a relief to know she wouldn't need to worry about draining it. Splendid grabbed the rope, the large container she used yesterday, a canteen and the handgun.

 

"I'm going back to the spring to fetch some water." She told Dunn when she returned to the upper room. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay by her side until I return." She offered him the hunting knife but he declined, pointing to the machete he brought with him.

 

"How do I know it's you?" he asked her. He raised a good point. Then she remembered a poem Giddy taught her and the others once:

 

"Shadows gather when the raven swallows the day. Burning sky is extinguished as black wings fold gently about the heavens. Rest, my children, rest. For even the sun must sleep." She recited. "It's something I learned a while ago. What do you think?"

 

"I'm not going to remember all that." Dunn replied slowly. "How about just the first part?"

"Very well." Splendid replied as she turned to leave. "When I say 'Shadows gather', you say 'When the raven swallows the day.' Shadows gather."

 

"When the raven swallows the day." he finished, smiling.

 

"Good." She said, giving him a thumbs-up before leaving. With the health of the young girl in mind, Splendid quickened her pace. Upon arriving at the spring, she began to fill the container with water. As she waited for it to fill, she walked over to the underbrush nearby to relieve herself. Struggling a bit to remove her sweat-soaked pants, she managed to kick them off without tripping. The baby kicked back in protest of her quickened movements but she ignored it. When she returned to the container, it was completely filled. She fastened the rope to it and set off for the cavern.

 

When it came into view, she remembered she needed to let Dunn know it was her. "Shadows gather." she called out.

 

"When the raven swallows the day." he replied a moment later. Relieved, she entered the cavern to find Dunn where she left him next to Ellie. "You carried that by yourself across the wasteland?" he asked in surprise when he saw the full container she brought back with her.

 

"I doubt I could even if I wasn't pregnant." Splendid replied with as she flashed a smile. "I dragged it with rope. Getting it inside was the tricky part." She brought the water to the lower chamber and dumped it into the large basin, filling it completely. There was still some water left in the container so she decided to save it, putting the container aside. She then went back upstairs to ger Ellie, who was just coming to.

 

"You're okay." She said to the girl. "I'm going to help you cool your body down." Splendid gently picked up Ellie and started for the lower chamber. "I'll need to take it from here." She said to Dunn. "There's some bandages and some food in the bag over there. Help yourself. I'll come for you once we're done." The youth nodded in understanding.

 

"Please take good care of her." he replied. She nodded quietly before heading to the lower chamber. She helped Ellie strip off her clothes and get into the tub, giving her some cloth with which to scrub her skin.

 

"This feels good." Ellie said as she managed a smile. "I can't remember the last time I took a bath."

 

"Sounds like it's been ages." Splendid replied as she gathered some clean clothes for the girl. They'd be a loose fit but it was better than nothing. A scream jerked her attention to the bathing girl, who was looking at a blood-stained hand.

 

"I'm bleeding." she said though it sounded more like a question.

 

"Where are you bleeding from?" Splendid asked. Ellie quietly pointed at her modesty. "First time?" She asked the girl. When Ellie nodded, she couldn't help but smile, letting out a sigh of relief. "Welcome to womanhood. Happens once a month unless you have a baby inside. Means your body's ready for a man's seed."

 

"You mean I can make babies?" Ellie asked in shock.

 

"Yeah, but you should wait a few more years before tryin', girl." Splendid replied, adding "You're still growin' yourself. Your body's not strong enough for it yet. And don't allow a Male to put his seed in you until then, either. Getting pregnant at your age would be a death sentence." Ellie quietly nodded in understanding. After washing up for a little longer, Splendid helped her out of the basin and helped her get dressed. The clothes were big on Ellie as she thought but they would just have to do for now. Her own clothes needed to be washed. After making her comfortable on her own sleeping mat, Splendid went to get her brother. She found he had already replaced his bandages with clean ones.

 

"How's she doing?" he asked.

 

"She'll be fine with some rest." she replied, deciding not to tell him his sister just had her first period. "How about you?"

 

"I'll be fine." he said as he smiled. "I knew when I sent her to find help I couldn't let anything happen to me. It wouldn't be fair for me to die before her out there. She took it real hard when Jess died."

"And then you just lost your parents." Splendid added, to which Dunn quietly nodded. "How would you and Ellie like to live here with me? This place is hidden from the outside and there's clean drinking water nearby. It doesn't get any better than that."

 

"It's not like we have anywhere to go." Dunn admitted. "Ellie likes you and she'd probably want to stay. Sure beats taking our chances wandering around out there in the wasteland. We'd be happy to stay here with you, Splendid. Or would you prefer Miss or Mum or..."

 

"We can figure that out another time." Splendid said before he continue, her cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. "Anyway, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about. Two somethings, actually..." She then told him about the vehicle she'd found the day before that was still in working order. He agreed if they could get it up and going, it would make getting around much easier for them.

 

"The only problem's finding a good place to hide it." Dunn remarked thoughtfully. "A working car's easily worth a king's ransom. I think we should find somewhere closeby we can stash it before we get it going."

 

"That's a good idea." Splendid replied. "The car was out of fuel when I found it. Even if someone happened upon it, they won't be able to move the car unless they towed it or brought their own fuel."

 

"And there's fuel at our wreckage." Dunn remarked thoughtfully, much to Splendid's surprise. "After Ellie fell asleep last night, I buried the two full fuel tanks that didn't explode with the cars. They should be fine until they're needed."

 

"Good thinking." Splendid said as they smiled. "The only thing left to figure out is food. I'm pregnant so I won't be able to ration my share. What we've got will keep our bellies filled for about six more days before we have to worry."

 

"Not alot of time but it's better than none." Dunn replied, taking a breath. "The seeds I have will grow even in the wasteland but it will take some time for them to grow. More time than we have food. We'll have to look for food in the meantime. Where did you live before you came here?"

 

"In the Citadel as one of Immortan Joe's wives." she replied flatly. "The food I ate was actually grown there but with Joe dead, we have no way of knowing what's become of the place."

 

"You have a point." Dunn said thoughtfully. "Gas Town and Bullet Town were his territory as well. Who knows what's going to happen now. Even so, it couldn't hurt to find out what what's going on over there. Once my wounds have healed, I'll go there and take a look around."

 

"On foot?" She asked in surprise.

 

"I can make it there and back in a day's time on foot." he said, adding "It might actually be safer than driving. If things look dangerous, I'll leave at once. If things look friendly, who should I look out for?"

"See if you can find information about my companions." She replied. She then described Dag, Capable, Cheedo, Toast and Furiosa for him. She left out the Blood Bag since she didn't know much about him. "If you see any of them, let them know that I'm alive."

 

"I will." he replied. "I promise. I think I'll be healed enough to travel in three days. Until then, I will have a look around and prepare the ground for crops."

 

"If only they could be planted below ground." Splendid remarked thoughtfully.

 

"Actually, some can." Dunn replied thoughtfully. "We can talk more about it tomorrow. Today's been a long day for us."

 

"Yes, of course." Splendid said, nodding in understanding as she stood. "I'll sleep downstairs with Ellie. I'll leave the rifle up here with you just in case." Splendid then went to the lower chamber to turn in for the night. Ellie was sound asleep when she lay down next to her.

 

When she'd awoken that morning, it was just her but now she had two companions. Even though the food stores wouldn't last as long with three of them, she felt their chances of surviving were greater than if they never met. Especially for Ellie. She knew all too well what it felt like to be owned by another person. She had little doubt that under different circumstances, Ellie would have been groomed to be a breeder like she was. Fate had other ideas, fortunately.

 

"You will make a good mother someday, Ellie." Splendid whispered as she gently stroked her hair. "You have the heart for it. Until that day comes, I'm sure you will be happy to help me with my child." The baby kicked from within her, seeming to agree with what she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Chapter 2.
> 
> And then there were three. The next Chapter will be when Dunn sets off for the Citadel. The Chapter will go back and forth between him and Splendid and Ellie. In the next chapter she learns her friends are alive and well. A few more companions are also introduced. The Spring and later crops will be resources for trade they will use in addition to sustaining themselves. I will try to get things a bit more grounded at the beginning of Chapter 4.
> 
> I don't wanna say too much more than that though I will try to post a new chapter at least twice a month. I am working on another story (my Clannad one) in addition to this one so...yeah. The next Chapter comes soon!
> 
> ~ B.A.


	3. First Trade Route

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with Chapter 3!
> 
> Not saying too much but as a reminder, this Chapter goes back and forth between Splendid and Ellie and Dunn, who travels to The Citadel. The others find out Splendid is alive in this Chapter as well. I don't want to say much more than that about what's to come. I will try to update at least twice a month, hopefully three times a month. I'll keep going until it's done ^_^

XxX

 

It had now been three days since Dunn and Ellie came to live with Splendid. Thanks to the extra hands, it was now far easier for water to be brought to The Den, which they now called their home. The few people they saw travel through the area seemed to lend credence to rumors the Citadel was now under new management. With help from Dunn and Ellie, Splendid was able to scavenge more supplies from the war party wreckage: Medical supplies, tools, weapons, ammunition and even several working car batteries recovered from the destroyed war party would be able to be used for power in The Den.

 

Dunn was also able to confirm the one working vehicle would be fine once it had been refueled. Now that the teenager had recovered from his injuries, he was ready to journey to the Citadel. They had about four days' worth of food left. He was hoping to barter with the new ruling power there for food in exchange for some of his seeds. Given his seeds would take root even in the wasteland, they would be highly valuable to anyone. Or so he hoped.

 

"Try to learn as much as you can." Splendid told him as he prepared to leave. "If my friends are there, seek them out."

 

"Got it." he replied. "I'll try to find them if I get the opportunity."

 

"Make sure you make it back in one piece." Ellie said to him. "I'll never forgive you if you don't come back alive."

 

"I know, I know." Dunn replied as he sheathed the hunting knife on his belt. He didn't want to carry too much so he only had a handgun and the hunting knife to use for protection. He also had a one-day supply of food and water. "If things go well, I'll be back by sundown. You'll see." It was just before dawn when Dunn finished his preparations. He wanted to venture away from The Den before sunrise just in case anyone happened to be traveling by car nearby.

 

A large canyon came into view as the sun began to rise. The area used to be in control of a war band but most of them had been killed on Fury Road. The last of them were likely the ones who killed his parents and the others. Dunn kept up his guard just in case anyone lay waiting to ambush him. The cliffs were high, giving anyone atop them a good view of anyone passing through the length of the canyon in the middle. The destroyed motorcycles and disabled cars he saw seemed to lend credence to the area being devoid of human habitation.

 

Even so he quickened his pace, keeping his eyes and ears open for any sudden movement. He didn't relax until he was safely past the canyon. The large expanse he came into was subject to frequent sand storms but everything was quiet. The destroyed vehicles that didn't make it through marked those who had been crazy enough to drive through the sand storm, paying with their lives no doubt. The sun was nearly at the top of the sky when Dunn saw many tire tracks in the wet ground. When he touched it, he realized the land might actually be good for planting. The irony was all the vehicles that passed through had made the area ariable for crops. He would have to make a note of it on his way back.

 

After walking further, Dunn could see The Citadel to the South. Gas Town was directly north of it while Bullet Town was to the east. He didn't know if the leaders of Gas Town and Bullet Town followed the new leaders but he decided to keep his distance for now and hurried toward the Citadel. The expanse, natural fortress was near-impregnable. It was said Immortan Joe nearly lost over a hundred men in the bloody seige to capture it, turning it into his seat of power. The complex had its own water supply as well as grew food so it would hold out well in a siege.

 

As Dunn approached, the first thing he noticed was the giant waterfall. People were coming and going, some getting water for their families and others trying to peddle their wares. Still others stood guard to keep the peace. Immortan Joe died a few days before so he was not surprised to see the now power trying to maintain order. The Warlord rationed the water supply but it was obvious the new leader or leaders had no such reservations. Dunn walked uo to one of the men standing by the lift that led to the highest chambers. Glancing around, he realized this would likely be his only means of getting inside.

 

"I am Dunn." he said to one of the men. "I seek council with your leader."

 

"You wish to speak to The Council?" the guard asked in a mocking tone. "For what purpose?"

 

"I bring word from a just beyond Fury Road: Angharad The Splendid lives." he replied. The guard's smirk disappeared immediately. Turning to one of the lookouts, he shouted

 

"Send word to The Council! A messenger to see them!" He then beckoned for Dunn to board the platform. A moment later, it slowly began to rise. Dunn swallowed hard as the lift rose higher and higherin the uppermost area of the Citadel. Upon reaching the top, another man escorted him through the winding corridors. Dunn had to run to keep up with the man, who was moving very quickly. He nearly ran into the host when he suddeny stopped before a large hall.

 

"What is your name and where did you come from?" he asked.

 

"My name is Dunn and I come from beyond Fury Road with a message from Angharad The Splendid." he replied. Nodding, the man went into the room, emerging a few moments later.

 

"They will see you now." he said, standing aside to allow Dunn passage. When Dunn entered the room, he spied four women sitting at on the other side of the room. There was also a fifth chair but it was empty. He recognized all of them almost immdiately from what Splendid told him of her companions.

 

"Welcome to The Citadel, stranger." The woman with the prosthetic arm said to him. "I am Warlord Furiosa, one of the five leaders of the Citadel. I am also the commander of our military."

 

"I am Cheedo The Builder." The woman to Furiosa's right said. "I am in charge of the Citadel's construction."

 

"Dag The Merchant." The woman to the left of Furiosa said. "I am in charge of the Citadel's goods and also handle trade with other lands."

 

"Toast the Greaser." said the woman to the left of Dag. "I am in charge of our vehicles and mechanics."

 

"Farmer Capable is tending to an injured friend at the moment." Furiosa said in reference to the empty chair. "She is in charge of our food and water supply as well as serves as our best healer."

 

"I am Dunn and I come from beyond Fury Road with a message." Dunn said, pausing to take a breath. "Angharad The Splendid lives."

 

XxX

 

Splendid and Ellie ate breakfast shortly after Dunn left for the Citadel. They couldn't do much other than wait for his return with news and hopefully much needed supplies. It was quite the gamble they were making: They had no backup plan if Dunn never returned.

 

"I wonder..." Splendid remarked thoughtfully.

 

"What is it?" Ellie asked.

 

"When I woke up on Fury Road, I had been left for dead." said Splendid. "It's likely Immortan Joe met his end not long after. We've scavenged from the wreckage to the south and the east but not the west. It's not that far from here to where I woke up. We can go there and back before Dunn gets back. If there is wreckage, we may be able to find something useful."

 

"You're right." Ellie replied. "Even if there's no food, we're sure to find something we can use. Let's go." Splendid and Ellie packed a day's supply of food and water. Ellie carried the supply bag and the machete Dunn left behind as well as the water for both of them. Splendid carried a smaller bag as well as one of the handguns they found the other day. She also carried some medical supplies. She considered leaving a note but decided against it. They would be back long before Dunn would return.

 

As they emerged from The Den, they looked around carefully to make sure they weren't being watched and were off. Splendid wore loose-fitting pants, a gray shirt that barely covered her belly and a tattered cloak she found the other day. Ellie wore shorts, a brown shirt and a scarf to cover her face with. The sun wasn't very high, making the walk much more bearable compared to the first time Splendid passed through the area. She smiled when the familiar rock formation came into view. It was where she had been left for dead though fate had other ideas.

 

"I hear something." Ellie suddenly said as they neared. Just past the rocks, they saw a group of people talking in front of a rig. A man and two women. The trio was so engrossed in their conversation, they almost didn't notice the pregnant woman and young girl approaching them.

 

"Ahoy there!" one of the women called out to them.

 

"Greetings, friends." Splendid said as they closed the distance between their two groups. "Having car trouble?"

 

"Not exactly." The other woman said. "We just traded most of our water for guzzoline in Gas Town and realized we might not have enough water to make the rest of our trip."

 

"Where are you headed?" Ellie asked.

 

"We heard there is a spring thart never runs dry somewhere past Fury Road." The first woman who spoke replied. "My name is Naamah. My husband Pent and I are merchants. We were hoping to build a trading post near this spring in the wasteland we've been hearing about."

 

"Could it be...?" Ellie asked Splendid, who was thinking the same thing she was. It must be the spring near their home that they were talking about.

 

"We think we might be able to help you." Splendid said to them. "My name is Angharad The Splendid. The girl is named Ellie. It just so happens we live near a spring of water not far from here. We could show you where it is if you'd like."

 

"If it weren't too much trouble, that would be greatly appreciated." The other woman said. "Where are my manners? My name is Duchess. I'm a cook. I can give you some of our food in exchange." Splendid and Ellie looked at each other in surprise. They couldn't believe their luck!

 

"Sounds like we have a deal." Splendid replied.

 

"Let's go, then." Pent said. The five climbed into the cab of the truck. There was just enough room for all of them to sit comfortably. Splendid sat in the front next to Pent, who would be driving. As they traveled across the wasteland they exchanged information. Splendid and Ellie learned Naamah and Pent traveled between townships every few years when things got a little too dangerous. They sold tools, clothes, medicine, camping equipment and the furniture Pent made. Duchess, who joined them a few years ago was once a Historian. She decided to trade her books for recipes when she discovered she had a natural talent for it. It also made it easier to share stories to people with a full belly as well.

 

When they reached the spring Pent, Naamah and Duchess marveled in delight. Splendid made sure to let them know that they weren't too far away either. "So you've been living out here for a few days, huh?" Naamah asked Splendid. "And in your condition, at that? As thanks for helpin' us find our destination, you may have your pick ten items from our wares tomorrow evenin'."

 

"Really?" Ellie asked in surprise.

 

"Yes, I don't see why not." Pent replied. "We'll be neighbors, after all. After we help Duchess pitch her tent, Naamah and I are going to settle east of here. Duchess, do you think this will be a good place to get a garden going?"

 

"Shouldn't be too hard though it may take a bit of time." she replied. "Some help would move things along a little more quickly."

 

"Oh, that's right!" Ellie suddenly exclaimed. "My older brother Dunn's a farmer. He's away right now but he could help when he gets back. He has some seeds that will even grow in the Wasteland."

 

"Oh, those would be wonderful to have!" Duchess exclaimed with excitement. "When's he coming back?"

 

"He should be back by sunset." Splendid replied, being careful not to mention where Dunn went. "When he returns, we'll let him know."

 

"Sounds like things are coming together." Pent said as he rubbed his beard. "How about we all meet back here tomorrow evening? We can all reintroduce ourselves then and Duchess' Kitchen should be up and runnin'."

 

"Fair enough." Splendid replied as the two shook hands.

 

"Almost forgot!" Dutchess exclaimed before running over to the rig. She returned a few moments later carrying two large bags laden with food. "Here you are. A little somethin' from me."

 

"No, we couldn't." Ellie said as she took one of the bags. "This one should be enough."

 

"Nonsense. " Naamah replied. "There's three of you and there will soon be four. Consider the extra food advance payment for your brother's help."

 

"Exactly." Dutchess added. "I plan to sell cooked meals as well as dried meat, fruits and vegetables. That there's enough food to live on for at least a month, maybe six weeks if you ration it. Take all of it. I insist." Splendid and Ellie could only look at each other in stunned silence. Until now, they only had another 3 day supply of food at most. Now, they'd be fine for at least another month. Splendid was moved to tears.

 

"You just saved out lives." she said. "We only had a a few more days of food left. We thank you for your generosity,"

 

"Dry your eyes, dearie." Naamah replied as she smiled. "This is a trade, remember? You helped us in a big way. We're just returnin' the favor."

 

"But I...you're right." Splendid said, having composed herself. She was inexperienced with doing business because of her time locked up in the Citadel. As the leader of their group, Splendid needed to learn the ways of business fast. "Thank you." she finally said to their new neighbors. "And welcome."

 

XxX

 

"I am Dunn and I come from beyond Fury Road with a message." Dunn said, pausing to take a breath. "Angharad The Splendid lives." None of the four said a word as they looked first at the boy and then each other in stunned silence. They were all taken aback by what he was telling them. After all, they'd seen her fall from the war rig a few days earlier. The man who traveled with them confirmed her death with his own eyes.

 

"Impossible." Furiosa said, having looked in that man's eyes for evidence of deception. Since then, the two had come to a mutual understanding of each other. She had no reason to believe he would have lied to her.

 

"I speak the truth." Dunn replied, feeling intimidated with the finality of Furiosa's statement. "She told me about all of you and-"

 

"You seem to misunderstand." said Toast, cutting him off. "We were there. We saw her final moments. She and her unborn child are gone."

 

"Well, she survived!" Dunn shot back. "She and sister are waiting for me in a cavern just past Fury Road. If you want, you can come see for yourselves. If it's not your friend, you can shoot me and my sister!"

 

"That is quite an offer, but there's no need to put your sister's life on the line." Dag remarked thoughtfully. "I will go with you to confirm your claim. If your words ring true, you will be appropriately rewarded. Otherwise, we will take half your provisions. Do you accept my terms?"

 

"Of course." Dunn replied as he grinned. Knowing he was telling the truth, he had no reason to be worried.

 

"Very well." Dag said before turning to Toast. "I'd like you to come as well."

 

"I understand." she replied as she stood. "I'll let Capable know. I trust you have no objections Cheedo and Furiosa?"

 

"Just make sure to come back in one piece." Cheedo replied, her mind on their lost friend.

 

"None, but you will take a large escort with you." Furiosa added.

 

"Fine, then." Dag replied. "Can't be too careful." It was subtle but Dunn noticed Dag run her hand over her middle, which was beginning to show the early signs of pregnancy.

 

"We will depart in two hours." Toast said, interrupting his thoughts. "Do you have any other business with us?"

 

"Well, I do have some seeds with me." Dunn replied as he took his seeds out of his supply bag. "These are no ordinary seeds. They can take root and grow in the Wasteland with just a little water.

 

"I've heard of those." Furiosa replied thoughtfully "if I remember right, Immortan Joe used them as a blueprint to build the greenhouses. No doubt Capable would be pleased to add them to our stores. How's a two-week supply of water for the whole bag sound?"

 

"That's a generous offer, but we already have an endless supply of water." Dunn replied. "How about a car? I have a feeling we'll be able to do business together in the future."

 

"That's a pretty bold request." said Dag. "Very well. Meet us in the garage in two hours." Dunn passed the time wanderiing around the Citadel. he was accompanied by an escort, who made sure he stayed out of trouble. The time passed quickly. When he arrived at the garage, Dag and Toast were ready to go. Dunn counted thirty men who would make up the Citadel leaders' escorts. They were all armed and ready to fight at a moment's notice.

 

"Our preparations are complete." Toast said, pointing to the car chained to the top of a flatbed. It had been outfitted with armor plating in a few places and had razor blades sticking out of other places on it. "That's yours from our fleet. If your claim holds true, another one will be delivered tomorrow as a gift from me."

 

"T-that's very generous of you." Dunn stammered, shocked that they not only had one car but would soon have two."

 

"Save it." she replied, motioning for him to get into the lead car. "Let's go." Dunn led the way through the wasteland. Cheedo and Toast recognized the route: It was the same one they took when they were fleeing Immortan Joe. It brought them both back to what happened that day.

 

"I didn't see anyone when I passed through here on foot earlier." Dunn said as they drove through the canyon. "I think the last of 'em were the same guys who killed our parents, actually."

 

"You lost your parents?" Dag asked in surprise. "How old did you say you were?"

 

"I'm sixteen." he replied. "My sister is twelve. They came suddenly. We never had a chance. It's thanks to Splendid my sister and I have a place to call home." Dag and Toast nodded silently but didn't pry further. A short time later, they arrived at The Den. Dunn reached the entrance just as Splendid and Ellie emerged.

 

XxX

 

"Dunn, you're back!" Ellie exclaimed as she hugged him. "We have wonderful news!"

 

"So do I." he replied, turning to Splendid. "I didn't come back emptyhanded, either. Look!" He moved aside so Splendidd and Ellie could see the party that he traveled back with. emerging from the lead car were two familiar young women.

 

"By the gods...Dag! Toast!" Splendid exclaimed in surprise.

 

"Splendid!" Dag exclaimed as they ran toward each other, embracing tightly. The tears they shed conveyed the emotions the three knew words never could. They went inside once they had composed themselves. Some of the men with them also went inside with them.

 

"We thought you were dead." Toast said once the five of them were inside. "What happened?"

 

"After I fell, I blacked out for a while." Splendid explained. "The next thing I knew, I was lying under a tarp on Fury Road. I'd been left for dead by Immortan Joe. I walked through the wasteland until I found this place. I found out the next day when I met Dun and Ellie that Joe was dead."

 

"That's right." Dag replied. "Furiosa and that man killed him. After that, we returned to The Citadel and took over the place. Once everyone saw his body, they knew the fear was gone forever. The five of us-including Furiosa-have been in charge ever since."

 

"What about The Green Place?" Splendid asked.

 

"That...it ended up being nothing more than a fairy tale." Toast replied, remembering their disappointment. "So we decided to put all our hopes in claiming The Citadel for ourselves. Capable even found that War Boy she befriended. She's taking care of him back at the Citadel now. He'll be helpful once he fully recovers as we'll need a male leader to help keep the other War Boys in line. They're still scared of Furiosa but we don't want to rely on that for too long." Not that long ago, the women looked to her as their leader. Now they were the ones being looked to for leadership. She couldn't have been happier.

 

"Sounds like you all have your hands full." Splendid said as she smiled. "I've already decided to stay here at least until the baby's born. Maybe even longer with the new neighbors who have moved in."

 

"Neighbors?" Dunn asked in surprise. Splendid and Ellie quickly explained what had happened while he was away. Learning a trading post and a chef would be living nearby would be very helpful.

 

"It sounds like you'll be busy yourself, Splendid." Dag remarked thoughtfully. "I going to ask you to come back with us but you have people who need you here just like there are people who depend on us at the Citadel." At this, the three laughed.

 

"Sure looks like it." Splendid said. "Now that we have a car, I'll visit when I have time. I'm just happy you're all safe."

 

"We just happy you're alive." Toast replied. "Dag and I need to get back but we'll let the others know Angharad The Splendid is alive and well. Well Dunn, a deal's a deal. The other car will be delivered in the morning. We'll also have additional supplies delivered as well."

 

"Ha, Glad you remembered!" Dunn exclaimed as he grinned. The two then shook hands. The provisions Dag and Toast brought with them were quickly moved into The Den while the sun was still out. While supplies were being brought in, one of the men accidently punched a hole in the wall of the Lower Chamber.

 

"I thought this wall looked weak." Ellie said when she saw the hole. She gasped in surprise when she saw the expanse room the opening led to. She quickly ran to get the others.

 

"I think this was a hangar." Toast said as they all entered the large, undgerground facility. I thought things looked strange from above. It's been completely buried by the Wasteland. Might be good as a storehouse."

 

"What's this over here?" Ellie asked. Everyone looked at what she was pointing and saw a crank. Toast motioned for two of her men to operate it. It took some effort but the wheel slowly began to move. The room seemed to shake as large, bay doors bearby began to open slowly. As soon as the doors were fully opened, sand began to pour into the hangar. When they went outside, they couldn't see The Den or the caravan from the hangar's entrance. it wasn't until they walked out a little further that they saw the caravan.

 

"This place is just full of surprises." Splendid said in amazement. "We've been here barely a week and our living space has more than doubled."

 

"You could say that again." said Dunn. "We'll be able to fit all three cars in here and still have room to spare."

 

"Three?" Dag asked.

 

"One of the cars from Joe's war party is still in working order not far from here." Splendid explained. "We were just waiting until we had somewhere to store it before moving it. It's out of gas but we do have gas to refuel it with."

 

"That's good thinking there." said Toast. "That way, no one else will be able to move it." After moving all of their new provisions and the new car into the hangar, Dag and Toast left for the Citadel. That left Splendid, Dunn and Ellie to marvel at the new underground storage area they suddenly had the use of.

 

"Let's inventory everything in the morning." Dunn suggested. "I don't know about you two but I'm pretty tired." As if on cue, he let out a yawn.

 

"Today has been a pretty busy day." Splendid said in agreement. "We'll pick things up in the morning."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Chapter 3.
> 
> This story is about a third done if I had to guess. The next four chapters are going to feel very fast on that note. Remember, this was originally going to be a one-shot so...yeah. It was never going to be a long and drawn out fic.
> 
> I do plan on putting together some sketches, though. One of The Den, the other of the Colony Splendid is the defacto leader of. The next four chapters are when things really start coming together. That said, Splendid will give birth at some point in Chapter 6 the earliest, Chapter 8 the latest. As I said in a recent Wordpress blog post, the name of the colony is tied to the name of Splendid's child. Keeping with the canon, she will have a boy in this story as well.
> 
> Finally, I do want to make an important correction to the same blog post I just referenced: Since I write the chapters of this story from the Document Manager, I can only work on it when I have an internet connection. My plan is to have the next four chapters done by mid-December the earliest, late February the latest. Sorry, but I have so much stuff going on with my new job so...yeah.
> 
> One last thing before I forget: If you have story ideas, write your own story. I'm saying this mostly in reaction to a particular review, yes but I'm putting it out there anyway. I wrote this with my own ideas in mind. If you don't like this, oh well. Just don't read. Sorry to put it like that but I made this story after I got sick and tired of only seeing Capable/Nux and Furiosa/Max shippers. So, yeah this story is an example of my own suggestion.
> 
> The next Chapter should be up by the end of the month!


End file.
